trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
UniversalParadox
Summary Your name is REKLOS MEDZIO, and you are approximately SEVEN SOLAR SWEEPS OLD. Your HIVE is some form of LABORATORY you guess, but you're not quite sure HOW YOU ENDED UP HERE IN THRE FIRST PLACE. Most of the time, stuff just happens and YOU DON'T CARE. Your lusus is a SUPERCOMPUTER which you built yourself following the death of your original lusus, which contains a PROJECTION OF HIS SOUL. You do not fully understand how this works, unusual for you, so you just assume your lusus guided you in the process. Also, you never explain this to any of your friends because you always have MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO. This causes no end of infuriation among said friends as you possess a fair quantity of somewhat unique knowledge, which you can NEVER BE BOTHERED to share. You also very rarely sleep because - guess what - you have MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO. You always have MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO. You are also RAMBLING - that happens a lot. The sheer inconvenience of your fetch modus means that you pretty much cannot get any item out in a hurry without BENDING SOME RULES, however, generally speaking, why would you ever need anything out in a hurry...? Anyway, you have already come up with a clever way to BYPASS this in that you have developed some technology which RECORDS AND UPDATES THE HISTORY of any item captchalogued, and can replay it on command as a SUITABLY BORING PHYSICS LECTURE, effectively requiring you to do no work. However, you rarely use this as unless the situation is one of limited time, which it rarely is, you can hardly pass up the oppurtunity for A BIT OF PRACTICE. You have through careful deduction decided that due to the unnecessarily large and precarious piles of SCIENTIFIC EQUIPMENT permanently occupying a large portion of your hive, your STRIFE SPECIBUS serves you best allocated to APPARATUSKIND. You have heard of FLARP, but you never play it, because you consider it a RIDICULOUS WASTE OF YOUR TIME, which, as you frequently reiterate, is EXCEEDINGLY PRECIOUS. Traits You have NO PSYCHIC ABILITIES WHATSOEVER, however this is not something you normally reveal. Thankfully, your exceptionally ACTIVE, CUNNING and EXPANSIVE intellect allows you to keep up your UNNECESSARILY ELABORATE RUSE to convince your friends that you are slightly psychic merely by making a few well-educated guesses at what they are thinking or doing and when you get it wrong, stressing you are only SLIGHTLY psychic. They don't even enquire about mind control, only showman's psychic ability, which is easy to fake. You are beginning to suspect that some of your friends are ONE PIECE OF APPARATUS SHORT OF A SCIENTIFIC EXPERIMENT. You also have a penchant for terribly bad clichés and/or puns which you make even worse by making them UNNECESSARILY COMPLEX AND SCIENTIFIC. You have on more than one occasion marvelled at the fact that you seem to be the only one who can tell that eventually, psychic or not, everyone WILL GET SOMETHING RIGHT. All your friends seem totally oblivious to this... YOU ARE RAMBLING. Anyway... You also have an exceptionally prevolent propensity for the employment of certain words and phrases that some may describe as long-winded, wordy, or even downright annoying; also you have a tendency to try and express everything thats on your mind IN A SINGLE SENTENCE, very dangerous considering just how much could be on your mind at one time... You have heard of SGRUB, and fully intend to engage in a session of said aforementioned game, as soon as you find someone who can stand your COMPLETELY INSUFFERABLE PERSONALITY, which has not happened as of yet. Maybe one day... Category:Male Category:Pink Blood Category:Unregistered Users